PsyCALLology
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: AH. O/S. Leah has a problem, a very big problem that Embry has no problem in helping her get over...


**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**Rating: MA for theme/ and that gooey ooey nonsense that I like to write**

**All Human. O/S**

**PsyCALLology  
**

* * *

_An addictive personality refers to a particular set of personality traits that make an individual predisposed to addictions._

* * *

It's what he called addictive personality, Embry diagnosed Leah with it himself, him being a psych major and all. For instance he pointed out on more than one occasion, Leah preferred the left side of her bed to the right, had a favorite candy bar and a favorite sandwich, was very picky about the type of movie she wanted to watch and even ordered the same takeout.

She might have passed his judgement off as simply the perception of a shallow onlooker, except Embry was a friend... well sort of. Maybe not as much of a friend as this tall, beautiful man who lived across the street and occasionally came over to fuck her.

"Addictive," Embry murmured dragging his tongue slowly across her pert nipple. "You start something and you stick to it. You don't care to try something new."

"Hmmm, whatever asshole." she hummed in pleasure as his tongue would dip lower and lower down her body.

If that were true, she supposed one could say that she had become addicted to his dick. And it was only his dick. He knew what to do with his hands, his kisses were out of this world, but he knew as well Leah did that she put up with those other things just to get to the prize, that glorious, russet dick of his.

Leah blamed it all on Embry, told him he should have never shown it to her. If he had wanted them to remain friends, if he had wanted her to show interest in any other part of him, he should have never disrobed with his curtain wide open, knowing she was directly across the street and that she did her writing in front of her window, and she just so happened to casually look directly in front of her when she was in deep in thought.

So, she confronted him about it, told him how he and his penis had distracted her, so much so that she couldn't write another word for the rest of the day and how, when she was supposed to be thinking about symbolism and irony, she was thinking about Embry's package and how it might feel inside her.

Being the awesomely gracious and good neighbor that he was, Embry had apologized.

Leah, of course, had accepted, but she was sure to let him know that there was the unsettled matter of him flashing her and it costing her a full day's work.

So, Embry agreed to a bargain.

The agreement was that they would fuck once, just get all that sexual tension out of the way and get on with their lives so that they could carry on like civilized people and be sensible neighbors, waving from across the street and borrowing cups of sugar and such.

And silly Leah, she figured he would be a mediocre fuck at best- most beautiful people were. She had run across enough of them in her twenty three years and she had learned to expect to be disappointed.

But she wasn't disappointed with Embry. She wasn't disappointed at all.

In fact, she was in love, head over heels in love with his dick. It was gorgeous, solid and smooth. It was the perfect length and girth. He knew how to move. He knew when to give and when to take and he always came last, always.

Embry's dick made her forget he had hands or lips or even a face. He was the only man who could make her come using his dick alone, no tongue, no fingers, no dildo.

Of course, that type of pleasure always came at a price.

His dick was terribly distracting.

It made her wish he had fucked her badly. It made her wish he had been awful so that their relationship would become awkward and one of them would have to move. Then she wouldn't think about it so much. It wouldn't take up so much of her time and energy.

But instead, she searched for reasons to fuck him. Reasons like... she hadn't burned enough calories that day and it was too late to go to the 24 hour gym a few blocks away... or she had this scratch in this really weird place, and if he could let her borrow his dick for just a minute she was sure she could take care of it.

Instead, Leah was calling him over to look at a sink that wasn't broken, or to taste her lasagna with the special kielbasa sauce, or to read over a sample chapter, a sex chapter, one that would have him all hot and bothered.

But, in true Embry fashion, he was soon on to her.

He mentioned it one morning after he had licked his way down her tummy, and she had viciously flipped him over and mounted him.

Instead of giving in, he grabbed her hips to stop any more movement on his fantastic dick. "I know what you're doing Leah."

"Huh? What?" Her lips were thick, pouting because he wouldn't give her what she craved most.

"You're forming another habit, Clearwater." He flashed Leah with his all knowing crooked grin.

Leah shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "Well everyone has them."

Embry nodded."True, very true. Then you should know what it is that I'm doing, right?"

Leah leaned in, played with the stubble on his chin because she knew what he wasn't doing. Then she said, "No, enlighten me, what?"

"I'm enabling you." he squeezed her hips.

She crossed her arms. "Damn, Call, it's your dick for fuck sake. It's not like it's crack or anything."

And Embry propped himself up on his elbows,cocked his head and looked straight at her. "Isn't it?"

And she couldn't argue, so she gave in. She said. "Well, fine, Dr. Call. What do you think we should do about it?"

"I think... I think I should stop you. I think I should just take my dick away, cold turkey."

That hurt. It hurt a hell lot more than she thought it would.

Leah guessed some people would call it dramatic, but his dick really was that magnificent.

Luckily for her, along with a supposedly addictive personality, she had a penchant for playing with fire.

So, she said, "Okay, so take it away then."

And suddenly there was a shiver in her stomach and a lump in her throat that made it hard to breathe when she thought Embry might call her bluff. She scowled at him and waited.

He seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Not so fast pretty girl," he cupped the back of her neck and licked his lips. "We're going over something right now in my psych class. If I remember correctly it's called aversion therapy."

She leaned into his touch. "Tell me more."

"Well, the trick is, when you have those addictive thoughts, say, thoughts about beer for alcoholic, you need to redirect your feelings."

Leah nodded. "Um, okay."

"Can you imagine if every time you got the craving for some of my goods, you got this little shock, sort of like you stuck your finger in a socket or something?"

Leah scoffed. "And why the hell would I want to imagine that?"

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in bunch," he popped the side of her hip lightly. "But what if every time you had an urge for my dick, you got a hard smack on your ass?"

Leah shrugged slightly intrigued. "I don't know about that Em, I guess i would have to experience it."

He eased her off of him, stood up and said, "Then bend over."

"Right now?"

Embry was a spontaneous guy, always creative and interesting in his fucking, but this threw her for a loop.

"Yeah, right here, over the sofa." he said his dark eyes following her. "Now, Leah." he commanded

She walked behind the sofa and leaned over poking her ass out and gave it a little shake in case he'd want to throw this whole spanking thing out the window and fuck her instead.

But Embry was nothing if not determined.

He pulled his hand back and brought it forward in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck." Leah lost her footing, taken aback by the feel of his large palm on her ass. She quickly regained her composure and awaited his next move.

The second strike was playful and it barely even stung. The third made her grit her teeth. Then his licks became firmer, more forceful, until she felt a burning in her cheeks. By the time he gave her the last lick, she was biting her bottom lip, and...

Coming.

She came so intensely that her legs tensed and her stomach cramped.

Hoping that he hadn't notice, she hurried Embry out of her house, feigning a deadline. Leah crawled up under her covers, her ass tender and her cunt wet, and slept for what seemed like a hundred years.

* * *

The next day, Embry called. "You rushed me out of there like there was a fire."

Oh, there was a fire alright...

Leah was curled up on the sofa playing with edge of one of her decorative throw pillows.

After a moment of silence he asked, "So, are you going to tell me what you thought about it?"

She couldn't let him know the truth. So she said. "Frankly, Embry, i don't really see the appeal. I mean, you would have to be really screwed up to enjoy something like that."

"You think so? So, that means you didn't enjoy it?"

"Well, I found it sort of degrading, and it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch."

She believed that Embry's psych professor would have called this reverse psychology.

"We don't have to do it anymore sweetie." Embry sounded almost apologetic.

And she could see her new found pleasure slipping right through her fingers. So she said, "Well, it wasn't that bad. Professionally speaking, I respect your methods, and I appreciate that you want to, you know, help me with my problem. I mean, I've barely written a word since I started fucking you. Clearly, I need help."

"So I'll help you then."

But she didn't wait for Embry to decide when their next session would be. She showed up at his door two days later in her favorite jeans and most cleavage-worthy top, bearing a gift.

When he pulled the brown leather belt out of the box, he half smiled, and flipped it over in his hands. "This is really nice, Lee, but I don't need a belt."

Leah frowned. "That wasn't really the point. The thing is, I have a confession. I thought about your dick today. I tried not to, but I got sort of bored this afternoon and it just crept in. And I do have integrity and I can take my punishment like a woman."

"Good, girl." He stripped off her clothes, and spread across the bed. "It's for a different kind of sensation." he whispered roughly, pulling her hair softly so that she would look at him before letting her face fall back onto his bed.

It was a different kind of sensation indeed. She tensed at every slap. She clenched her thighs and arched her back so that her dripping pussy pressed into his crumpled sheets.

She grabbed one of his pillows and held it to her mouth to stifle her moans. She gripped a handful of his sheets and pulled them to her. She felt the lashes all over her ass, on the back of her thighs and in the small of her back.

"Tell me, Leah." he massaged her behind for a second waiting for a response.

She didn't know what she was supposed to be saying so she tried to stifle the whimper with his pillow that was covering her mouth.

"Come on Lee," he coaxed between lickings. "Tell me, are you still thinking of my dick?"

She shook her head. It was true. She wasn't thinking of his dick at all. She was thinking of his spanking. She was thinking of the many painfully sweet licks he was giving her as she lay naked across his bed.

He stopped shortly after she came, slowly and silently.

A satisfied smile on his face, he folded the belt in his hand, left her shivering on his bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Leah felt Embry's last spankings for three days after. She began to long for the pain. She loved how tender her ass felt when her hand brushed against it.

In the mirror, she admired her brown ass. Throughout the day, she thought of Embry's spankings and became warm all over.

So it was a pleasant surprise when one afternoon Embry showed up at her door.

"How's the recovery coming?" he asked. "Thinking about my dick much."

She saw the suspicion in his eyes, but she gave it a go anyway. "I fantasized about it today in the coffee shop, as a matter of fact." she said.

Embry cocked his head and held his now smooth chin in his hand. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I was having a double latte and out of nowhere, all I could think about was kneeling down in front of you and taking you in my mouth."

Embry dropped his hands at his side. "So, why don't you?"

And then he unzipped his jeans and whipped it out. She looked down at his dick, in all of its solid, hard, dark glory.

And there was nothing.

No spontaneous shivers.

No sudden gush of wetness between her legs.

Embry chuckled and shook his head. "This isn't exactly what you're after anymore, is it Lee?"

She hung her head because he was right. His dick was no longer the focus of her attention.

"Damn it, Embry, it's all your fault. You and those sweet fucking spankings of yours."

Embry shrugged. "I suppose it _is_ my fault. It was good while it lasted, though."

He turned to leave reaching for the doorknob.

Leah grabbed his arm. "Before you go, Embry, would you mind, I mean, if it's not too much trouble, could you...just a little?" She brought his hands around to cup her still tender ass.

Embry seemed to ponder the unspoken request. Then he shook his head. "No, Leah. I don't think that would be wise."

Leah threw her hands up. "Well, why the hell not? It could sort of be like 'one for the road' you know?"

Embry nodded. "I know. But don't all addicts say that? It's like, 'I'm gonna smoke this last cigarette and then I'll quit' or 'Just one more hit and I'll go clean.' Well, you know what the trick is?" he pulled her flush against him and spoke against her lips in a gruff voice. "The trick is honey, you never have that last cigarette, you don't take that last hit. Call me when you want me all the way. I've been playing your little game this whole time but you know what I want. I'm going to make you addicted to _all_ of me. Everything or nothing Miss Clearwater."

And with those words Embry turned the knob and walked out of her apartment. She stood at her sliding doors and watched him walk across the street to his own place. He wasn't even inside his door before she felt the cold sweat, and the tremors began to take over her body.

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP Please don't kill me! I do everything for a reason... **

**I know I've become one of those authors I swore up and down that I wouldn't become, unfinished stories left for like a year plus. Le Sighhh... There's really no excuse for it... **

**Where the hell have I been? I lost the spark for writing for a while, that along with this cray cray thing we call life getting in the way prevented me from even really thinking about getting back on a computer and typing... But I got another new computer and new inspiration so I should start pushing some chapters out for my stories that have been on hold for wayyyyy too long.. **

**Oh! And if you have a Twitter just drop ya name in a review or something.. It's way easier to contact me through that.  
**

**Anyways I miss all of you guys, I still have been getting reviews and PMs even with the lack of updating and they still bring a smile to my face. **

**If you loved it, hated it let me know**

**Reviews are very much welcomed.**


End file.
